bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nisshō Kurosaki
- Hybrid | birthday = | age =3000+ | gender =Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Soul Society, , , Asakura Family, Kurosaki Family | occupation = | previous occupation =Captain of the 9th Division | team = | previous team =Ninth Division | partner =Nisō Chiri | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives =Asakura Family Kurosaki Family Nisshō Asakura (Dimensional Counterpart) Nisō Chiri (lover) | education = Unknown Teacher | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | bankai stage 2 = Not Yet Revealed | fullbring = | signature skill = | spirit weapon = | storyline =Bleach: Final Act | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} |Sōsuke about young Nisshō}} Nisshō Kyō Kurosaki (黒崎・日照・卿, Kurosaki Nisshō Kyō) is a renegade Shinigami who was the former captain of the 9th Division and one of the first experiments of 's Hollowfication experiments having once been known as the Hollow known as "Red" 50 years prior to the attack on the . Similarly to his counterpart, he adopted the title of N while in the Human World for an unstated reason. Appearance Nisshō is an elderly Shinigami who retains the appearance of a teenager. Due to his youthful appearance, he is often doubted for his fame as well as his power in combat. His former appearance had him wearing the typical black Shinigami Shihakushō, with no major alterations to it. Overtop he wore a large white haori, with the number of his division on the back of it. Nisshō's appearance changed once he left the Soul Society as he is now sporting a black suit, with red accents, resembling flowers. On his hands he is seen wearing black gloves with an omega symbol etched on them. On his face is a visor that resembles a hollow mask, which he states he acquired from a a past regret. Personality History During his youth, he was left orphaned by the events of the various wars across the Soul Society, which wiped out most of the Kurosaki Family members living in the 60th Rukongai. It was here that his life started to turn for the worst as he was attacked by Shinigami and Hollow alike, it wasn't until he stole an Asauchi from a deceased Shinigami that he was able to stand for himself, drawing on the darkest of emotions he used the Harudōga Mūshō, showing his Asakura Family connections. It wasn't until the morning after when and arrived to see a mess of Shinigami and Hollows, decomposing and oozing a strange spiritual energy that Nisshō was saved, and Genryūsai saw potential within this child. Following this he was trained in , and rudimentary allowing him to keep up with the elder Shinigami he found himself around, despite being a degree younger than the rest as he still resembled a child. It was also around this time he had awakened his Zanpakutō, Kōsenga. It was around when the Gotei 13 was formed and he had to prove himself in a trial of combat against Shisui Shitatsuki, that he was recognized for Captaincy of the Ninth Division. Following his rise to Captaincy he started to work on Hohō, developing the art of Shunpo for the Shinigami, earning him the moniker Emperor of Flash. This revolution was then spread as a Shinigami standard form of combat, earning him much fame. Sometime after becoming Captain he was captured by and given an experimental drug which induces . This caused him to become the Hollow-beast known as Red and he was sent to the Human World where he hunted Shinigami and Spiritual beings alike. He was under the control of Sōsuke for sometime, being used during his Arrancar crusade to track several Hollow which would become his Espada. Around 12 years prior to his freedom, he went wild due to Sōsuke's defeat and subsequent loss of control over him; he attacked and killed the family of Quincy Nisō Chiri, leaving her the sole survivor. He would remain under the Hollows influence until he once again met Nisō in the desert of , during this confrontation he was freed from Red's influence, however at the cost of infecting Nisō. As a way to save her life as well as repent, he choose to enter the body of one of her deceased Quincy comrades, giving him the third dimension needed to transfer a portion of his Shinigami spiritual energy which was untainted at the present time, to stop Nisō from succumbing to the fate of becoming a Hollow. It was after this that he returned her to the World of the Living, and took to walking the earth, searching for answers to his existence. However, Nisō followed from a distance, afraid to confront him, and wanting to thank him for saving her life. During his travels he awoke the Getsuga Tenshō as he vowed to protect Nisō Chiri. Synopsis Equipment Powers and abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: His exact amount of spiritual energy is unknown as he hasn't felt the need to express it fully. While it was known that was once on par with Yamamoto in his prime, the current the level is unclear due to his inactivity. His spiritual pressure is red in color and when released, encircles his body in rings. Innate Spiritual abilities Kidō Practitioner: While he currently cannot use this art form, N has a great knowledge of its practice and can readily identify spells when used against him. Hand to Hand Combatant: His skills with hand to hand combat are mostly seen in his ability to disarm his opponents. Using his speed to increase the force of his blows he is able to send people flying with a single punch, turning his body into a battering ram. He was noted in the past for being fearsome in melee combat. Zanjutsu Specialist: Shown in his battles against Hikaru as well as against the Quincy King Juhabach, Nisshō has a high aptitude for the art of Zanjutsu, able to parry quite easily and counterattack quickly. He was trained by Yachiru Unohana, the 1st Kenpachi in the art of killing, something he takes great pride in but also despises its practice. When using his sword, he has been shown to switch hands quite frequently, fighting with both on equal terms. Hohō Mastery : As the creator of Shunpo, N is able to use the art on a level that out classes most others in the art. Often mistaken for teleportation due to its raw speed, N is able to vibrate his molecules to an extent, and then simply move from a location faster than the eye can calculate, leaving only a streak of red behind him. Utilizing his own formulas and methods he can create solid afterimage clones in his location, attack and then return to the same location, leaving his opponents confused as to how they were harmed when he had only flinched. He is able to exist in multiple places at once, using his own vibrations to superposition himself, and in doing so he surpasses the clones made by and other users of Hohō. It was noted that he taught the art to which she created her own variations of. N has the skill and stamina to which he could flash step while holding several of his teammates at the same time. By mixing his speed with his sonic based abilities, N is able to create echo chambers around his opponents. Due to his prowess he is known as the Emperor of Step (歩帝王 Ho-Teiō), a title he has yet to pass on. :Hanshōha (搬送波, Carrier Wave); As the creator of Hohō for the Shinigami, N was also able to develop this technique as a faster method of travel. By channeling reishi within his feet he is able to move at far faster speeds than normal flash steps. His usage of this isn't as refined as he would like, causing him to rely on a special board to focus his spiritual energy though. Zanpakutō Hollowfication To be Announced References Titles }} See also *Nisshō Asakura (Main Counterpart) Trivia *Character images are of Adam from Monty Oum's series RWBY.